


Put Your Hands on Me

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Day 10 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "breathplay" fromthis list.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Put Your Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "breathplay" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

When Ashton joined 5 Seconds of Summer at the age of seventeen, he was riddled with acne, low self-esteem and a terrible case of internalized homophobia that took him years to outgrow.

It was completely by accident that Ashton learned he really liked to be choked during sex.

He and Calum started fooling around during the second tour with One Direction. A sleepy kiss between them one night after a show and they were off and running, unable to keep their hands off each other, taking every second they could to make out and touch one another. They’d taken to fucking in any darkened corner they could find. Ashton had his weight balanced on a stack of crates with Calum on his knees between his spread thighs and Ashton couldn’t help it - Calum had a mouth like a fucking hoover - and he let out a frustrated and weirdly needy groan. 

Calum had practiced on only one other person, he’d said to Ashton, refusing to tell him who. He didn’t care, not when Calum looked up at him, his face flushed and his eyes glassy, like he was getting as much pleasure from this, on his knees with a dick in his mouth, as Ashton was with Calum’s lush, pink lips wrapped around him. 

Calum pulled off with an obscenely slick pop and a laugh in his eyes. “Fuck, shut up, Ash, someone’s going to hear.”

The thought of getting caught was terrifying. Ashton nodded blindly. The next time he groaned, Calum kept his mouth on Ashton’s cock and reached up closing his hand around Ashton’s throat. Ashton was so surprised - by Calum’s hand on his throat, the wave of intense pleasure at having his air cut off, that he gasped and came immediately, pulse after thick, hot pulse down Calum’s throat. 

Afterwards, it became a game on Calum’s part, finding just the right amount of pressure on Ashton’s windpipe, the combination of his hand on Ashton’s throat and the fucking filthy look in Calum’s eyes as he choked Ashton to a blinding orgasm. 

Ashton’s favorite is this though, on his back with Calum riding him, slow and filthy at first until they both start to lose control and Calum fucks himself on Ashton’s cock for all he’s worth. 

Ashton’s got his hands gripping the headboard to keep from giving in and touching Calum. Calum keeps threatening to tie his hands to the bedposts. Ashton can’t admit that if that happens, he’ll embarrass himself and come before so much as a breath has touched his cock. 

“Come on,” Calum grins, eyes creasing at the corners and that mischievous light that Ashton learned to both love and fear.

Ashton’s getting so fucking close. It won’t take much - Calum’s tight and hot inside and the closer he gets to coming, the tighter his hole grips him. 

“Fuck up into me,” Calum groans and gives in, sliding his palm up Ashton’s chest, framing his throat with his hand and leaning his weight into it. 

Ashton fucking loses control, arching up and burying his dick as deep as it can possibly go into Calum.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
